Damon's Choice
by cruzangirl
Summary: Bonnie is alone in Fells Church and she begins to fall for Damon Salvatore. But new vampire, Alicia Silva, poses a threat. She wants Damon, who will he choose? And what new danger looms in Fells Church? First fanfic, please review and be nice! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

I pulled away from Matt willingly; kissing in public was not my thing. I could see the hurt in his brilliant blue eyes, hidden with a smile that didn't touch his eyes. I did not want to hurt him.

"Are you okay?" I asked gently reaching out and putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah, Bon, I'm perfect." he smiled genuinely then looped his arm around my waist and started walking towards the car.

"Hey Bonnie!" called a familiar voice from behind me. I whirled, and saw Caroline, her auburn hair shimmering in the autumn sunlight. She looked as beautiful as ever and she embraced it with all her might, as always.

"Hey Caroline." I murmured back to her, feeling unenthusiastic about seeing her.

"Are you guys going out? Cause if you aren't then you can come to my apartment and chill. We can watch movies and junk." Caroline said waving her hand as if to encompass the entire afternoon.

"Umm." I looked up at Matt, watching his face betray no emotion but his eyes show everything. He was happy and nodding for me to go, he knows how much I miss girl time, but his eyes were sad. He doesn't want me to go; he wants me to stay with him, but . . . . I really do miss the girl time. And I spend every minute with Matt.

As I thought that, I knew I was lying to myself. I _used _to spend every minute with Matt. Now I spend my time shying away from him and feeling alone even when around him.

"You should go. I'll go catch up with the guys or something." Matt encouraged me. Caroline had her arms crossed over her chest and she was beginning to tap her foot, impatient little . . . I am going to resist calling her a name.

"Fine. See you later." I said smiling.

Matt leaned down and touched his lips to mine. I kissed back gently, but without enthusiasm, I used to love kissing Matt. Now it was just . . . A normal occurrence, like the wind or the drive to school. I don't enjoy being around him as much as I used to; he's just Matt. And it feels like that's all he'll ever be. I waved as Caroline and I walked away leaving Matt to walk to his car alone. I feel sorry for him. He's so sweet.

"So what do you want to do first?" Caroline's voice broke through my thoughts and brought me back to the now.

"I dunno. Anything I guess." I told her honestly.

The drive to Caroline's apartment was short and quite boring for me; Caroline just babbled on and on about random gossip that was going around school. I stared through the window watching the other cars and drivers slip by quickly. We went into Caroline's apartment and watched random romance movies (not what I needed) and we, well mainly Caroline, talked about more random topics.

"So how're you and Matt doing?" Caroline asked curiously.

"Fine."

"It doesn't look like it. You look bored with him."

"What?! I'm not bored with Matt I'm just . . . . . Unsure." Why am I telling Caroline this? I really don't know.

"Unsure. About him?"

"I don't know. It just seems too normal. Like its predictable or something."

"Well, Bonnie, it is." I looked up at the pretty girl; she rolled her eyes and explained, "_Everyone _expected you and Matt to date. You're, like, the perfect couple. You've known each other since high school. And you look so cute together!"

"I don't need reasons Caroline. I guess I'm just bored." I snapped.

"Ha! I knew it! You should break up and find someone better, someone that no one thinks you would ever like or who'd ever like you. If you want something unpredictable that is . . . ."

"Great. Take me home." I grumbled annoyed at what I had told her. It would be all around school by tomorrow afternoon. Then I'd have to break up with Matt. Or else he would break up with me.

"No! You should stay! You can borrow some of my clothes, it'll be fun." she persisted standing too.

I just stood up, snatched my jacket from the ground and left the apartment, slamming the door on her surprised face.

I walked down the dark, deserted, street and hugged my torso with my arms to keep in the heat. Luckily, Caroline didn't live to far away from me. Only down the street and to the right. I hurried in that direction until I saw a familiar figure lounging against the side of a building…

I stopped where I was, my breath frozen in my throat, and stared. The figure approached and flashed a devilish smile.

"Hello Bonnie." Damon purred in his usual amused, smug tone.

2. Forgetting

"Damon?" I asked unbelievingly. Inside I was jumping with joy at seeing someone besides Matt and Caroline.

"That _is_ my name." Damon answered arrogantly.

"Why? I mean what are you doing here?"

"Thought I'd drop in." he shrugged simply.

"Ohh. You aren't staying?" I almost slapped myself for saying that. He scares me. But right now, I can't help but be happy about his being here.

"Do you want me too?" he seemed genuinely surprised by that, his black eyes searched my face for any answers. And he obviously found it. Because he looped an arm around my shoulders and motioned for me to lead the way.

I slowly walked up the stairs to my apartment, I was unsure of why he had his arm around me but I loved it more than I should have. I snuggled gratefully into him, he tensed when I moved but then he relaxed and gave my shoulder a gentle squeeze. I smiled gratefully and stopped outside my apartment, and moved away from Damon. I gently inserted the key into the deadbolt and then Damon's hand was on my arm gently pulling me back into his arms. I let him pull me into a hug and I wrapped my arms around him.

It felt good to be wanted. And Damon really wanted me. He had pulled me back and of his own free will. My heart fluttered at the thought and my adrenaline began to race.

Then his hand was under my chin, he lifted my face until I was inches away from him. He looks so . . . . Different. He has no walls now. His eyes had no guards and they looked so much like an onyx gemstone, and they shine like it too. But he looks like he . . . . Wants me. Not in a hungry way but in a loving way.

Then his lips were on mine. Without thinking, I kissed back. They were so soft, and gentle but urgent. Like he had been waiting to do this and hadn't been able to.

I forgot about Matt completely. I just kissed Damon back with all of my pent up love for him. And yes, I'd just realized that I loved him. Stupid of me not to realize that before but as long as he knows it then I'm fine.

I ended up with both my arms around his neck and he had both hands on my back. I felt his hand on the bare skin of my lower back, where my shirt had ridden up. His lips moved to my jaw, and then down my neck, they kept moving up and down in the same pattern. Occasionally he would return to my lips and then back down. I was amazed. I hadn't felt this excited in forever! I heard a car pull into the parking lot and shut off. I knew whoever was down there could see our little embrace, but I didn't care, they could stare all they wanted. Then came that familiar scream.

"BONNIE!!"

3. Consequences

Damon's lips froze at my collarbone, and he tensed he felt like a statue in my arms. I slowly turned until I was facing the parking lot below me. Damon had returned to a standing position his arm still looped around my waist and his hand resting on my bare skin.

In the parking lot beneath my apartment stood a blond haired, athletic looking boy who was obviously ticked. Matt's hands were clenched into fists at his sides and he was staring up at Damon and me.

"How could you?! I thought we were happy together! I loved you Bonnie!" he screamed from below me.

"Matt! I . . . I'm sorry! I . . . . Didn't think! I'm sorry!" I yelled back, but I couldn't will myself to move, to run to him. To comfort him. To ensure him that I loved him too. But that would be lying.

"Do you want me?! Did he seduce you?! I'll _kill_ him!" Matt screamed his face burning red with anger.

"Bring it on." Damon called down to Matt, his voice so calm that it was even scarier.

"No!" I screamed at both of them. "He didn't seduce me!"

"That's right she just kissed back." Damon called down to Matt, gloating and enjoying it.

"Bonnie! I can't believe you!! I'm done! You can keep _him_; he won't be around tomorrow when you wake up! And don't come running back to me!" Matt screamed. "And Damon once a cheater always one!" that one was low. I shrank back and Damon wrapped his other arm around me protectively.

"That's fine with me; I'll take her back anyway! And tell me, Matt, does she sigh when you kiss her?" Damon yelled back, smirking knowingly.

Matt opened his mouth to retort but closed it and shot me a dirty look then turned and drove off quickly. I stared after him not believing this. I felt Damon pull me until I was pressed against him, my back pressed into his chest. I still stared. I had just cheated on my boyfriend with my best friend. I cheated!

"Bonnie, it doesn't matter. I promise. I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Damon whispered into my ear.

"Yes, it matters. I cheated and that's beyond wrong."

"No, I'm proud of you honestly."

"That's you though not me. And I'm sure you do this to girls all the time." I informed him, fighting tears.

"Well yes but that's beside the point. I'm sorry." he kissed my jaw just below my ear. I turned and buried my face in his chest, I loved him; but I can't believe I hurt Matt like that.

I had cheated and now I'd lost my only friend that was still here. Now all I have is Damon . . . And if he leaves . . . . I can't even think of that. I have to trust Damon and trust that he'll be here when I wake up and even after that. If he leaves . . . I think I might just die.

I know cheating has consequences but . . . Why can't they be less severe? Will Matt ever like me again? Will Damon be here tomorrow or any day after that?

"Damon?"

"Hmm?" he asked gently.

"Are you going to be here tomorrow?" I asked, desperately clenching his shirt.

"Of course. I'll only leave to hunt. I promise." he said then he kissed my hair. It felt good to hear him say that. To hear him promise, I knew that he could break that promise but . . . That's all I have so I have to hang onto it. I snuggled in closer to him and felt his arms tighten tenderly around me.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who read and special thanks to broken girl24, Jasperrox, and ShibaMiso for putting me on their favorites list! And thanks to brokengirl24 and ShibaMiso for reviewing!!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries *pouts pitifully***

**Bonnie's POV:**

I stretched my tired muscles wearily; pulling myself upright I stared around my small apartment. My heart started racing and pounding violently against my ribs . . . Where is he? I stumbled out of bed searching for that familiar black figure; I can't find him.

All of a sudden strong arms were around me, I stopped breathing because of my relief. "Ssshh Bonnie. You worry too much." Damon chuckled quietly in my ear.

I turned and wrapped my arms around him in return; it felt _so _good to have him near. He'd kept his promise. "I know I'm just . . . . Jumpy."

"You can't be worrying about last night?"

I sighed and pulled away gently, "Yes. I've never done anything like that before."

Damon smiled and released me before kissing me as tenderly as the night before. I almost got lost in the moment before the feeling of time caught up with me; school.

"Damon I've got to get to school!" I told him beginning to dash about my apartment gathering my things and feeling his black eyes on me the entire time.

Then I disappeared into my room, shutting the door behind me, and pulled out some jeans and a simple black top. Then I rushed back out to the living room. I checked my appearance in the mirror that I'd left on the coffee table. My flaming red hair was tangled and along with my many curls it looked as if my head was being attacked by a monster. I groaned and ran my fingers through it tiredly before pulling into a ponytail.

"What're you going to do?" I asked curiously.

"Hunt." Damon smiled devilishly. I just rolled my eyes and started towards the door; Damon caught me around the waist and pulled me back gently. "Are you sure you want to go?" he whispered into my hair.

He should never do that. It's far too tempting. "Yes I've got to," I told him determinedly. I wiggled around until I faced him and kissed him again, he seemed surprised that I'd made the first move on this one and I smiled inwardly. "See you this afternoon." I ensured him.

"Of course." he agreed before jumping lithely through a window and to go hunt.

Sighing I hurried off to school; ready to face the onslaught of rumors and gossip.

**Alicia's POV:**

I skulked silently through the underbrush; my eyes glued to the rabbit that I was tracking. It was snacking absently on some berries, unaware of my presence. Pangs of annoyance at having to eat this way raced through me.

_I could eat better than this. There's a college in town . . . Full of unsuspecting, hormone ruled boys. _I shook that thought away violently. I've been on human blood for a century or so, I think it's time for a change.

I pounced expertly and grabbed the rabbit; luckily it had died from my pounce, and slowly drank its blood. Nowhere near as good as human blood. This is almost inedible. After draining the rabbit of its blood I gently laid it on the dried leaves at my feet.

Mmmm, those human boys do sound delicious right about now. No, I can't. I've been free of human blood for a year now and I'm not going back. Humans had no say in what happened to me; therefore they shouldn't die because of it. Anyway they're defenseless so it's totally unfair.

Ohh, it's been a year. I'm weak anyway; and who could it hurt? I'll just catch some boys that are skipping and . . . Yes, that'll work.

I strode into the brilliant sunlight, glancing at the ring I wore. Memories of those first horrible days as a newborn rushed back and of the male vampire who'd told me about the ring. He'd had one just like it.

With one quick glance at my outfit I new I'd be able to pull off what I wanted. It's easy. When they're stupid, if they're smart then they'll run off; but most human boys just can't resist. I wiped away the dirt on my jeans and smoothed out my jet black hair; then I confidently approached the college.

Around back were two unsuspecting college boys, both leaning heavily on one another and laughing at some most likely stupid joke. At the sight of me they straightened up and elbowed each other enthusiastically. I smirked deviously, just like old times.

"Hey, what's up?" a taller brown headed one asked.

"Nothing much." I answered with a shrug. But I let my eyes roam over them, they would take it as me appraising them, which is correct; but not in the way they think.

"You uhh want to hang out with us?" he asked with a goofy smile.

"Sure." I was standing only a few feet from him now. I felt my fangs touch my bottom lip. Perfect. Every year it gets easier to seduce them. I can't waste time though. This means I can't toy with them, nor will I kill them. They must be alive. I groaned inwardly at the fact that college students had class changes and such, meaning they'd most likely find me if I stayed to long.

I walked forwards with an alluring expression on my face, I approached the first boy; he just stared. Then I sank my teeth into him. Mmmm much better.

The other boy's eyes widened until I was sure they'd pop out of his head. He turned to run. I released the first and grabbed the second's jacket, pulling him to me easily and drinking his blood from behind.

Yes so sweet. Like alcohol to an alcoholic after being deprived of it for months on end. I let him fall to the ground with a thud and wiped my mouth; I wiped their minds and walked away feeling the long forgotten Power course through me. I decided to walk the streets; I've hidden in the forest all morning and half the night. I need a change of scenery.

As I walked around the school I heard a gentle shriek; curiously I stalked around one corner. Towards the dorms where the scream had come from. Behind one building was the forest and at its edge were a male and a female, intertwined as if kissing. But I knew better. The girl was too stiff. I approached carefully and saw the male drop the girl on the ground then he whirled to face me; his black eyes widened in shock.

As did mine. I knew him, he was the one who'd told me of the ring and helped me start my new life.

**A/N: Haha my first cliffy!! Please review and hope you liked it!! Thanks for reading!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: thanks to everyone whos read!!! but the updates are going to be a little spaced out because of school and homework :( ill update whenever i can!! and major thanks to eeryone who's reviewed!!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own vampire diaries. Unfortunately.**

**Damon's POV:**

I let the girl fall gently to the ground, wiping her mind as she fell through the air. She'd tasted good; the healthy ones always taste best. Then I heard a slight rustle behind me I whirled and saw a beautiful girl with long black hair. Her dark eyes had flecks of amber in their brown surface; she's too familiar.

Her eyes widened just as mine did, we both knew each other . . . But how?

"Who are you?" I asked, my eyes taking in every piece of her. Why do I know her? How?

"The better question is who are you?" she countered. Smart girl, doesn't reveal too much.

I smirked, unable to resist. "Damon. You?"

"Alicia."

My eyes widened in wonder. Alicia . . . Alicia Silva. "Ahh, hello Ms. Silva; it's been far too long." I purred; silently cursing myself for acting so flirty. I'm with Bonnie I stole her from her boyfriend, I wanted her and I got her. I suppose that it's just my nature.

She caught on quickly, a devious smile spreading across her face, "I agree Mr. Salvatore."

I laughed at her willingness to play along, her musical laughter mingled with mine now. "We should leave. Break's coming soon." I informed her motioning towards the school. Her gaze became annoyed as she took in the school and I knew that she'd be mentally calculating how many students there'd be.

"Fine. But I want to thank you," she held up her hand brandishing the ring that mirrored my own perfectly, "it's helped a lot with the hunting."

"You're welcome. But I do have somewhere to be. I'll see you again soon." I informed her honestly, I wanted to see Bonnie. She has the power over my heart at the moment. Even though it's far too dangerous for her and far too fun for me.

"Of course. Goodbye for now Damon Salvatore." she said simply, turning and disappearing into the forest. Leaving me to stare after her. She embraces our world and loves it. She fit's the role of seductive vampire . . . The same why I used to.

**Bonnie's POV:**

I wandered quickly through the halls and exited the building as fast as I could manage without drawing attention to myself. The whispers were so horrible. So mean and so true at the same time. Why did Damon have to show up last night? Why couldn't he have shown up tomorrow or something? By then I'd most likely have already broken up with Matt and then it'd be okay to kiss Damon. Why last night?

I went out to the parking lot and hoped that I could hide from the rumors there.

'Bonnie cheated . . .' 'She was kissing some guy right in front of Matt and didn't care . . .' 'Matt's heartbroken . . .' those were just some of the whispers that I'd heard from the students.

I ended up sitting in the grass far away from the main courtyard of the school. This minor patch of grass isn't used much, mainly because there were no tables or benches. Luckily there is a tree, a big one to lean against.

"Hello Bonnie." I Damon say as he sank gently onto the ground beside me.

"Hi." I returned, happy to see someone that still liked me.

"How are they treating you?"

"Everyone knows what happened. I can't go anywhere without being harassed about it. But hundreds of girls cheat in this school everyday and you don't hear about them." I grumbled crossing my arms and feeling anger swell in my chest.

Damon just chuckled, "It's because nobody thinks that _you'd_ do it. You're so sweet in their eyes, just a child."

I snorted, and he laughed out loud this time. I blushed and felt my anger melt away, but it'd be back before the end of the day. I know that for a fact.

The rest of the day went by slowly and I walked home with Damon, laughing at his attempts to lighten the mood. It didn't work. But something caught his attention, he stared into the shadows his eyes scrutinizing the darkness.

Suddenly a girl appeared she was taller than me. Of course, everyone is. And she had black hair, but her eyes caught me by surprise. Such a strange, dark brown with amber flecks. I've never seen eyes so beautiful.

"Hello, Damon. And hello . . ." her eyes settled on me with a kind look.

"Hello Alicia. This is Bonnie." Damon said, his arm tightening around my shoulders with his words.

"Bonnie." Alicia nodded apologetically.

"Umm, how do you two know each other?" I asked feeling anxious at her presence. This girl is perfect, obviously a vampire, she made no moves to hide it right now, and I'm neither of those. How can I have Damon if she's here too?


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry for the wait but I got major writers block so I'd want to thank everyone who's read and reviewed. I want to specially thank I'mEdWaRd'sIAtUaCaNtAnTe for giving me the inspiration for the plot for the rest of the story!! Please enjoy and review!! Thanks!!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries. But I do own Alicia Silva.**

**Bonnie's POV:**

I curled myself into a ball on my double bed, staring at the ceiling and feeling extremely confused. That question that had popped into my brain last night when I met Alicia was so weird. And stupid, Alicia was no competition; Damon had assured me of that after reading my thoughts. Somehow, I couldn't bring myself to stop feeling as if Alicia was somehow here for Damon.

I jumped up to clear my thoughts and started pacing back and forth trying to push away that thought. Damon had gone hunting and would be back soon . . . Or maybe he would be with Alicia.

No. No. No! He loves me . . . I know it. And he will not leave me for some fancy vampire.

I sunk desperately onto the couch burying my face in my hands and squeezing my eyes shut. He won't leave me . . . Yeah he's mine. I let out a sigh of content; then a sudden image popped into my mind.

I saw Damon with his strong arms wound around Alicia, her face buried against his chest and his face inclined gently to rest atop her silky black hair. His midnight black eyes closed in happiness as a small smile played on his lips. Then the image rippled and then disappeared completely.

My head snapped up and I felt the nervous sweat that had broken out on the back of my neck and down my spine. He wouldn't . . . . Would he? I hurriedly snatched up the phone that lay abandoned on the coffee table; it was time I told someone what was going on, someone that will understand me. Someone who has been in love with the same man.

**Damon's POV:**

I leaned back on my heels, wiping my mouth after my minor feeding. Raccoons are just about the worst food I can think of. But I want to get back to Bonnie, but she's lasted this long without me and she did okay. No she didn't she was so desperate that she forgot her fear of me and gave me the chance I'd been waiting so long for. The chance to show her that I could really be nice, that I could love someone, that I can be real. And she had obviously enjoyed it; otherwise, I'd be wandering without her again.

Shaking away that thought I stood up and walked blindly through the forest; no longer caring where I was going. I wandered into a small clearing, and I saw that familiar black haired figure again, Alicia.

**Alicia's POV:**

I stared blindly at the wispy white clouds that floated lazily in the sky above me. This town is so different from any other I've been in; it feels almost like a home . . . That's beyond stupid. But there's something about this place that makes it feel so familiar. And finding Damon here is extremely weird; I haven't seen him since when I was a newborn. I held up my hand and examined the ring he'd told me of, the one that lets me go out in the sun.

A sudden rustling in the leaves caught my attention and I sat up rapidly into a sitting position. Damon was leaning smugly against a tree, staring at me. How long had he been there?

"Hello Damon. What're you doing here?" I asked quickly. He strode towards me and looked at me with laughter shining in his pitch black eyes.

"Hunting. And you?" he shrugged.

"Thinking . . . Why is this town so homey?"

"This town draws all of us here . . . Because so much blood was spilt here long ago." he told me staring off in the distance, through the trees as if seeing something that had happened in the recent past.

"Hmm, so why are you here?"

"To visit some old friends and make a few others mad . . . Steal girlfriends . . . the usual." he smiled.

"That sounds like you alright. Are you still finding random newborns and trying to seduce them? Or was that just a one time thing?" I said standing and smiling knowingly.

"Ahh, so you remember that. No I haven't found any newborns that were as . . . Well that were like you."

"Don't get yourself caught up in fantasy. You never succeeded in seducing me into even so much as a kiss."

"Unfortunately, but you always were good at playing the game of vampire. Even when you were scarcely a day old."

"Thanks."

We both sank onto the ground until we were opposite each other, catching up and chatting about the last century we'd spent apart. I'd actually missed him . . . And I don't know why. He'd been good company when I'd first been turned and a great mentor. But he'd been more seductive back then; well I cannot say that I miss that trait.

**Damon's POV:**

After finding Alicia staring at the sky it had felt so much like the old days; when I hadn't been in love with one person. But I wasn't going to do that to Bonnie, she's too important for that.

But I couldn't help the memories of when I'd first met Alicia. They came flooding back before I could stop them.

I was walking through the forest, gracefully dodging the exposed tree roots and fallen limbs. When I'd come across a young girl leaning against a tree, she seemed confident in the torn dress she was wearing; but she still looked shaken.

Her high collared dress was ripped open to reveal her throat, where two small holes were located, the skirt was dirty and stained a bit. Her long black hair was piled atop her head in a messy bun, but chunks had fallen out and now lay on her shoulders. She looked up at the sound of my approach, her dark brown eyes containing beautiful amber specks that glittered in the dim light of the woods.

She'd told me that she'd been bitten against her will, then she'd been discovered by some villagers who'd been searching for her; as it turned out she had the Spanish influenza and died from that shortly after being bitten. I helped her get a new dress and I told her of the ring then told her about hunting and such.

I shook away the memory and then realized that I should be getting back to Bonnie.

"I need to go." I told Alicia honestly.

She looked me over then smiled, "Okay, goodbye then." she said while opening her arms for a hug, she'd always been strange. But I agreed and wrapped my arms around her; I enjoyed it more than I should have. I nestled my face in her hair and inhaled her scent. I quickly snapped my head up and then unwrapped my arms from around her; she smiled and moved aside for me to be able to leave.

I nodded my thanks and stood, then dashed off towards the town. As I ran I thought of why I'd enjoyed hugging her so much.

I think it's because I've always liked her presence. She's so magnetic, and beautiful for sure. I lost myself in these thoughts as I raced through the trees, watching memories play out like moves in my head. Even walking though town I was distracted by this. I still don't quite understand this, the reason behind why I was thinking of Alicia so much. . . But right now I have to get back to Bonnie

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Hope you liked it I'll update again as soon as I can!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who's been reading and reviewing keep it up!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Diaries.**

**Bonnie's POV:**

"Elena!" I squealed into the telephone, jumping up in my relief. Thank God she'd answered.

"Bonnie! Oh my gosh it's been so long since we've talked!" I could practically picture her perfect face as she said that, her blond hair loose and falling over her shoulders. Her bright blue eyes alight with genuine happiness, God I've missed her so much.

"I know, but I have some things to talk to you about."

"Okay, go on say anything. Oh! How're you and Matt doing?"

My breath caught unexpectedly in my throat, and I sank onto the couch again. "We . . . We're . . . done. And it's my fault!" I told her trying unsuccessfully to hold back tears. "I . . . I was lonely and I wanted to break up with him anyway! I was bored! And then he showed up . . . And he wanted me . . . And I kissed back!" it all came in a rush, coming between sobs and shaky breaths.

"Oh, Bonnie its okay . . . its alright Bonnie." Elena comforted me over the phone. She was in Italy, most likely sitting with Stefan and she was comforting me! She should be enjoying herself and enjoying Stefan's presence not consoling me!

I was curled into a ball on the couch, my hand gripping the phone and my pants leg with too much force. I was crying in earnest and I couldn't stop the tears meanwhile I could hear my best friend's smooth voice comforting me, keeping me from falling into my own private prison. But I was unhappy with her voice. I wanted a smooth male voice, that seemed to come from the night itself, and I wanted to feel his arms around me as he whispered his reassurances into my ear. I wanted Damon and the vision was only troubling me more. I felt so alone even though I was talking to someone this very moment.

Suddenly the tears stopped. My insane sobbing came to a complete halt and I stared in front of me blankly. I didn't feel the pain of having hurt Matt so horribly nor the panic from the vision. I just felt . . . . Empty. Like a book that had been wiped clean of words. I barely remembered that I was talking to Elena. That knowledge slowly slipped away as a new, unknown force covered my mind and forced me to think in its fashion. This force was beginning to scare me. It was powerful and fast. It came over me instantly stopping my emotions and within a mili-second clearing me of my own thoughts.

"Bonnie? Bonnie!"

I was able to think enough to know that I needed help . . . Yes I must get help its taking me over.

"E . . . Elena . . . Help." was all I could manage before I fell into the entity's grasp and their control.

**Alicia's POV:**

I watched Damon trot easily into the trees, and smiled as he walked. I'd missed him. Amazingly I'd missed the stuck-up, jerk. I can't believe that he was so sure of himself, it had been fun to prove that someone else could play his game as well. And I'd showed him so easily . . . It was my nature as well, to play.

The game of being a vampire was so easy for me. But so hard at the same time, I liked having the power but I hated myself for feeding on the defenseless humans. I'd been human once and it sucked when I was made into someone else's food. My chat with Damon was interesting, but not exactly what I'd wanted to hear.

I want to know who the little red head, Bonnie, is to him. He hadn't looked like he'd wanted to feed on her the other night, he looked fairly protective. Is it possible for a vampire to love a human? Maybe so. But I wouldn't have thought it possible for Damon of all people.

I dismissed that thought and began wandering though the woods, towards the town. A sudden shriek reached my ears, a high pitched scream of fear. I ran towards the source, from what Damon told me this town had a reputation of supernatural phenomenons that normally hurt the humans involved.

I arrived at the foot of a large apartment building, I felt the minds of hundreds of humans going on about their business, but I felt a large surge of Power in one of the rooms. I slowly skulked around the back of the building keeping stealthily to the shadows, looking up towards the third floor where the scent of fresh blood was wafting from; far too much to be your normal cut. The doors to the balcony of this apartment were hanging open, light pouring brilliantly from inside, along with that intoxicating smell. I silently climbed the wall, using the windows and balconies as handholds, and moving quickly enough that the humans wouldn't see me.

I grabbed onto the metal railing of the balcony and seated myself on the edge, my legs dangling just an inch or so above the concrete floor of the balcony. The air rushed passed the apartment in a sudden burst, carrying the smell with it. I slowly walked into the well furnished apartment, and gasped at the sight I saw there. My hand flew to cover my mouth and nose . . . . This is horrible.

Lying on the ground in the middle of the apartment was a lanky girl, with a pretty figure, and long auburn hair fanned out around her. Her eyes were wide with terror and her mouth open in an elegant yet silent "o" shaped scream. Her neck was sliced, her blood staining her white blouse and pooling on the floor around her; causing the beige carpet to be stained scarlet.

I fought the coming urge to scream, tightening my hand over my mouth trying to block out the smell as I scanned the room around me. I'd spent the last waning hours of day talking with Damon now it was nearly ten. And here I stand, only an hour after our chat, staring at the scene of a murder.

**Damon's POV:**

I walked into the apartment easily and saw Bonnie slumped on the couch, her red hair knotted, her face blank, and her breathing ragged. I ran to her quickly, pushing the coffee table away from the couch roughly and taking her in my arms, pulling her into my lap, feeling my fear rush through me and fill me to the brim.

"Bonnie?" I asked her urgently, keeping my voice level with great effort. She didn't stir. I shoved outwards with my mind to see if i could find what was wrong.

"Bonnie?!" I asked her, more loudly this time, I heard a sudden gasp coming from somewhere on the ground next to me. I spotted the phone lying, abandoned, on the floor the screen lit up, Bonnie had been talking to someone. Suddenly the screen went dark, whoever it was had hung up after hearing me; normally I would be a bit weary of that but I didn't care anymore. Bonnie was unconscious in my arms, not responding to me, and breathing shakily.

I just pulled her closer to me and kept talking to her in a normal tone. Hoping, praying, that she would be alright. If she isn't okay then I'll hunt down whoever did this to her and kill them as painfully as possible. Suddenly I noticed that her mind was shielded from me, with more force than she should be able to muster, I pushed hard against the barrier trying to break through the strange force that had taken over my Bonnie. I buried my face in her brilliant red hair and kept murmuring to Bonnie desperately, while using all my energy to break through to her mind and rescue her from this entity . . .

**Bonnie's POV:**

I was swirling in an infinite darkness. It felt like water but not real water, I was dry. But I felt as if I was floating atop some exetremely shallow water . . . but I'm still dry. And I can't wake up. I pushed hard against the mind that was overpowering my own, shoving with all my strength. Of course it wasn't working. It was too strong. Far too strong to be pushed away by some minor witch who doesn't even understand her powers. I'm doomed.

"_Hello, little witch."_

I listened to the voice echo in my mental prison; my captor was definitely male, the voice was low but smooth. I attempted to ignore it, but is that even a good idea? I tried to move away from the voice, to ignore it, but it didn't work. The guy who had captured my head was too strong . . . in fact it felt like he was laughing at me, enjoying my feeble atempts to push him out of my mind. I could feel his twisted amusement coursing through his brain and therefore through mine.

I wanted to scream or cry or even just be able to move. But I couldn't. i thought of Elena and how she was most likely freaking out at my sudden disappearance and my plea for help, and i thought of Damon. Oh, Damon, I wish he was here; he could help me and then I might survive. I'm doomed. A sudden laugh echoed through my mind. But it was a cold laugh, one full of evil and darkness. It chilled me to the bone and I could feel the entity's pleasure at seeing me squirm from its sheer power.

"_Watch as your world crumbles around you. It will fall one by one . . . . . . ."_

**A/N: Cool huh? I think this chapter is one of the best . . . But hey I'm the author so it doesn't really count. Remember to review!**


End file.
